The Artful Dodger
by WindStar
Summary: Neal Caffrey never wanted to die, but he will always be remembered. There are many people who are left behind, and they live in his memory. The life and story of Neal Caffrey and his 'family' during the thirty three years that followed season two.
1. The Artful Dodger

**Windsta**r: This is a little different from my usual gig, and I don't know how long it's going to last. Still, I think I do like the characters so far. This story takes place through a variety of time frames, the most prevalent is an ongoing arc that takes place **thirty-three years after season two**. Just so everyone is aware, that means that things have changed. They are different. People have grown up, there are new characters, there are new people, it's a different world!

That being said, there are character deaths. Some are obvious: June is not around when she is one-hundred-and-eight. Sorry, but that's not realistic nor is it plausible. It's unavoidable.

Secondly: There are a huge amount of flashbacks and time shifts. They will be clearly marked, but this story takes place after the death of a major character. Because of that, there are a lot of memories and events that are going to be told that lead up to the 'present day' setting. Please keep that in mind.

Thirdly: Seriously, this takes place thirty-three years in the future. There are going to be new characters, and a lot of them. All of the original cast members have a strong presence in this story, but there are OCs. Dodger and Oliver are _my _characters, and if someone wants to use them or what not that's fine and they can - just please give credit where credit is due. Thanks!

**Summary: **Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke started out as the thief and the fed. Now their partners and allies. As the years melt away things, some enemies can't be hidden for ever, and some sacrifices are forced to be made. The thing is: Neal never wanted to die, even if he will always be remembered.

**Chapter One: The Artful Dodger**

The black Lamborghini drove at a moderate pace down the streets. It was a 2008 Estoque, but despite that it still earned heads turning as it drove by. It was hard to not look at the sports car, the sleek shape and shiny rims made it the most interesting thing on the block that was for certain. The windows were tinted, but from the outside looking in it seemed clear that the driver wasn't one of those elderly people who finally raised enough money to put down on their dream car.

Quite the contrary, the driver was relatively young. Some of those who got a good look at the driver (and there weren't many since most were too concentrated on the car itself and couldn't care less about the operator) would scoff and say that he was just a spoiled rich boy. If that was the case though, certainly he could have done better then a car that was thirty-five years old.

There were newer and better looking gas efficient cars out there that everyone was driving these days, and the Estoque certainly wasn't the most distinctive car by any stretch of the imagination. Few who knew much about it though, would question the surprise it had when seeing it. After all, it was a concept car for years, and when it finally was released in 2014; it only sold around four hundred world wide before stopping the line.

The driver continued onwards, either used to or oblivious towards those who were rubber necking to follow his path. The car was gorgeous and he certainly had to have noticed eventually the looks he was getting as he drove, but it didn't seem to effect him any.

He flicked his directional on and made a smooth turn onto Lafayette Street. He continued on in that fashion until he was just passing through the federal plaza, then he stopped. Pulling into a parking spot that conveniently was available not too far away from his destination, he shifted into park and hesitated for a moment in the vehicle.

He glanced towards the front seat where a black, brown, and white dog was sitting quite comfortably on the floor, and he sighed slightly. "You think they'll even let me in the building?" He asked softly. The dog didn't reply, but he did sit up some to get a better look around. Seemingly uninterested in what he saw he flopped back down in his spot and gave his owner a bored look. "Yeah, you're a lot of help." Sighing though, he cracked the windows just a bit, and gave the dog a scratch behind the years. "I'll be back in ten minutes, keep an eye on Elise alright?" The dog licked his fingers and he pulled he keys from the ignition.

Opening the door he slipped outside and locked it before heading into the twenty-sixth building. Walking inside he signed in as a visitor and headed towards the elevator that would take him the rest of the way in his journey. He had recognized the security guard, Bobby, and the man had let him by without so much as a question or a bat of the eye. He simply mentioned it had been a while and it was good to have him back.

He didn't say anything about that though, and shifted on by without much of a response. As he waited in the elevator, alone, he couldn't help but notice just how poorly he was dressed and his mind instantly went to the list of possible reactions that he'd gain from it. Bobby hadn't commented, but he probably wouldn't. He was a nice man and kept his thoughts to himself half the time.

Still, he certainly wasn't as presentable as usual, and he was suddenly overcome with the intense urge to just hide in the elevator and take the next one down. He didn't want to finish this trip. It was too much too fast. Never mind the fact it had been over six months since the last time he'd been here, never mind the fact that it had taken weeks of talking with his Uncle until he was finally coerced into returning...it was still too fast.

The doors opened before he made up his mind though, and as he looked across the hall to the other elevator, he knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He'd probably get caught on his way out anyway. Besides, when had he ever been a coward? Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the hall, and glanced awkwardly into the large office space that extended out past the glass doors.

Moving forwards, past the sign that signified this space as the _White Collar _division of the FBI, he kept his face as calm as possible and made it to the first desk there. It was a young woman that he had known for a few years now named Madeline. She was nice enough and smart enough he supposed, but he never cared much for her or anything else. She was simply very good at paperwork and getting things done on the book keeping end.

She looked up and stared at him in stunned surprise, and he forced himself to smile slightly at her. It was an expression that hadn't come easily since...what had happened. He did attempt though, and she could see that clearly enough. Her eyes became awash with sadness as she looked at him though, and the familiar hatred of pitying and the like suddenly overcame him. He forced himself to swallow the emotion though.

"Good morning Madeline, how are you?" She looked at him for a moment, her mouth opening and closing in such surprise that it took her a moment to reply.

"I'm fine, Dodge, what are you doing here?"

"Is Ollie in?" He asked as quickly as he could, feeling the irrational urge to turn and run as fast as he could.

"Agent Burke is in his office, the director is here as well." That wasn't exactly expected, and he winced ever so slightly. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing both of them so soon. Still, he knew he had to get over this, he knew he had to move on.

"Thanks." He started to head through the office space towards the office at the top of the stairs. It had been so long since he'd last been there, but these steps were memorized. He'd played on them as a child, and he'd grown up under the tutelage of the FBI and all those who were involved with them. This was as much a second home to him as anything else, and he'd separated himself from it for far to long. At least, that's what his Uncle kept telling him.

He took a deep breath before ascending the stairs and peering in through the glass walls to look at the man he'd long considered a best friend. He was the youngest leader of a division in the FBI yet, and yet he had one of the best closed case ratio of anyone around. He was brilliant at what he did, which was probably the result of also growing up on the curtails of the FBI since he was a child.

He took a deep breath and moved forward, knocking awkwardly on the door and waiting for a response. He was slightly happy about the fact that the Agent couldn't see him from where he was (shamefully) hiding behind the wooden structure. Still, he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Yeah, come on in." He took a deep breath, before slowly pushing the door open and looking at the man before him in awkward silence. He took a moment to look up, he was pouring over some document or other, but when he hadn't said anything he glanced to see who'd entered, and froze.

Agent Oliver Burke had never been too good at hiding his emotions or keeping a straight face. He was terrible at poker and lying and he was awful at doing anything that had to do with deception. That was the only thing that really held him back as he was rising through the ranks of the FBI. This was no exception to the rule.

Looking at the tall dark haired man in his doorway, all of his emotions flushed to his face and he looked completely flabbergasted. He didn't seem to know what to say in the least and so he took to simply gaping at the figure as it shifted awkwardly.

"I...Leo's watching Elise, so I can't stay long, but I thought I'd let you know I was back in town." The darker haired man mumbled slightly as he moved his weight from one foot to another. His words seemed to shake the Agent from his revere because suddenly he was on his feet.

"Where the hell have you been?" He moved around his desk and made his way towards the slimmer and much lankier man that was still standing firmly in the doorway. Oliver glanced past him to see the entire bullpen looking up at them and he tugged the other farther in the room so he could shut the door.

"Around."

"'Around?' It's been six months Dodger! We've been looking for you everywhere! Did Mozzie help your vanishing act or was that one all on you?"

"A bit of both I guess, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Worry? Dodge, you tried to kill someone!"

"I didn't kill him." His tone changed sharply, and his eyes narrowed towards the Agent. He knew he should have come. He knew this was a bad idea. He should have just left and never come back, he should never have attempted to get redemption or family restituted.

"You brought a gun into an interrogation room and threatened him." It was a weak amendment on Burke's part and the scorn was still there. "Dad had to cover for you, and then you vanished and completely through egg on his face. What on earth was going through your head?"

"Wilkes murdered my father, I was thinking of blowing his brains out _Ollie_."

"Why didn't you?" The words were soft spoken and almost subdued. For a moment, the dark haired man could see the best friend he'd known and loved for years. The Agent dissipated into the person he'd always considered a younger brother, and he thought back to that day to try to recall the exact emotion that was coursing through him when he had that gun aimed at Ryan Wilkes's face.

"Dad didn't like guns...he didn't like violence...he wouldn't have killed Wilkes." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"If you had been killed instead of him, Neal _would _have shot him and you know it. He may not have liked guns, but he did try to get revenge when it suited him. Why didn't _you _shoot Wilkes?" Dodge sighed slightly and ran a hand over his eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't come here to talk about what happened."

"Six months ago you up and left without a word to anyone and you thought you could come back here without saying _anything _about what happened?" The Agent raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "DJ, your father was shot and killed right in front of you, you went to avenge his death, you didn't do it, and you vanished for six months. I think there's a lot that you _should _talk about." The older man shook his head.

"Not now. I don't want to talk about it right now." Silence filled the room. Neither said anything for a long while. Oliver leaned back against his desk and got a good look at his best friend and companion. They'd grown up together, and he'd even been named accordingly.

He had always suspected that it was a bit of harmless planning behind his father's back that got him named Oliver. He could actually envision it now. His Uncle Neal and his mother sitting around for a cup of coffee one morning while Dodger was playing on the floor, and suddenly Neal turning and teasing her that she should name her son Oliver Twist. Somehow his father had gone along with it and there they were, the modern day Artful Dodger with his friend Ollie. His father could never deny his mother anything, and the name had to have stuck.

He'd long since heard his father's rendition on how Dodge had gotten his name though, and it wasn't hard to realize earlier on that between the two of them: Dodge definitely had the cooler father. How often do you get to hear first hand accounts of art thieves and forgeries? There was certainly a fair amount of embellishment he was certain.

They grew up on stories about Neal's capers and his father's attempts to catch him. They had been raised on the lives of their parents and how they had formed an unusual partnership. The history between their two families was rich with detail and so many fun memories. It was hard to distract yourself from the past and the present.

Dodger was three years older then Oliver, and Ollie remembered always thinking that he got away with murder half the time. His father liked to remind him when it was convenient that Neal had the maturity level of a twelve year old and that DJ only got away with it because Neal didn't see any fault in the situation. Needless to say, Ollie spent a great amount of time over at the Caffrey residence and all but begged Neal to adopt him on occasion.

They grew up pretty well though, their childhood being one of fun and entertainment. They were quite possibly the most loved children in the country, and it showed. They were spoiled and doted upon and their parents loved them more then anything else in the world. Ollie couldn't have asked for a better situation.

It was Dodger who had all the bad luck though. For as fun and as loving as Neal was, he _was _a criminal in his past life. He had enemies and sometimes they came back to haunt them. Like when Keller came and tried to talk to DJ while he was walking home from school. Or when his mother was killed in a hit and run accident. Or when his father was shot to death by the man suspected of murdering his mother.

There were other instances, and other times, all of which the Burkes had been there for the Caffreys. It just turned out that things never went the way that they wanted them to go. After Neal had been killed, everything seemed to have changed.

Dodge no longer came around, and then he was just gone. Six months had passed and it was hard for Oliver to look at the Artful Dodger and not see the obvious signs of change that had occurred in his _brother _over the separation.

He had most certainly had lost weight. His hair was longer then it had been in ages, his clothes were unkempt. He hadn't shaved in a few days. He looked tired and hungry and just plain down trodden. He'd lost the one person he'd cared about more then anything else in the world, and he couldn't get the revenge that he'd wanted. For some reason, something had held him back. Maybe that was worse. Maybe that was much worse.

Oliver sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his hair. "Where are you staying the night?" He asked softly after a while. The other shrugged.

"I was gonna stop by Grandma's, see if Cindy would let me in..." He rubbed his arm self consciously. That had been another harsh blow to their family. When June had died. She had been such a pivitol part of their family structure and their upbringing that when the kindly woman finally passed nothing seemed like it'd be right for a while.

Oliver could clearly remember the defeated look that was on his impenetrable Uncle's face as he wept openly for the loss of his beloved landlady. The woman had taken him in when he'd had nothing and had loved, cared, and helped him and those he considered family for years. Her death had come about when DJ had been eighteen. At ninety-three years old, the old woman had finally said her last goodbyes.

Her home had been left to Neal and her eldest granddaughter, Cindy. After Neal had passed though...Dodge had never been back. As far as Oliver knew, there was no one living in the mansion now. Cindy didn't want to stay there any longer. She said the house had always been more of Neal's home then anyone else's, and she didn't feel comfortable staying there when it was only her.

"No one's there anymore. Come on home with me, we can head to June's tomorrow and open the place up if you like." The other winced ever so slightly.

"She's okay though...right?"

"Cindy? She's fine, she just didn't want to stay there anymore with you to look after, you big blockhead. I think she moved in with her husband and they're trying to work out their marriage. I don't know though. Come on man, it's a big house. You don't really want to stay there by yourself tonight do you? Mom's making a pot-roast, let's go back to their place eat some dinner you can spend the night and we can open up June's on Saturday."

Dodger was silent for a long while, before sighing and nodding. "Fine. I should get going though, before I get an animal cruelty report on Leo down there. Do you think Aunt El and Uncle Peter will mind him being here?"

"Leo's fine, you know how they love to have him. You can ask dad yourself though, he _is _just down the hall." Ollie motioned to his right, and DJ glanced in the general direction of the office.

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Say you're sorry. That usually helps." The darker haired man just shook his head.

"How do I tell him I'm sorry that I didn't murder someone in front of him?"

"Man, Neal was his best friend. He knew you were grieving, he _doesn't blame_ _you. _He wanted to shoot Wilkes himself. Trust me, it'll be fine. Come on, go talk to him. I can go with you if you want?" Dodge was already shaking his head though.

"I've distracted you enough for one day, thanks for the offer though, but you should get back to work." Oliver shrugged.

"If you walk out that door...am I going to see you again?" DJ tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your parents' at seven or so. I'm going to go see your dad...see ya Ollie." The younger man nodded ever so slightly, and waved him off. He watched in silence as his friend opened the door and slipped out. The bullpen glanced towards them once more, but he ignored their looks and just kept his eyes on the retreating back of the man he'd long since considered an older brother.

This uncertain person didn't resemble the friend he'd grown up with. He'd known the other for thirty years, they'd spent every spare moment with each other. Never before had he seen his friend so completely unsure of what path it was he was supposed to take now.

He'd always known how dependent Dodge had been on his father. It wasn't hard to see why either. DJ had been just across the street when the black van had come out of no where and slammed into his mother. He watched as she slowly bled to death, broken and bloody in the street. Dodger had only been seven or eight, and Ollie personally couldn't remember exactly what had happened after the accident.

He'd been too young to recall the details, but he did know that ever since the moment that DJ had witnessed the death of his mother, he'd clung to his father's side like glue. Neal had always let him and had never once chastised or tried to get him to stop. He probably encouraged it, and it was obvious that he didn't mind spending time with his son.

Now though, DJ had witnessed both his mother and his father's deaths. This time he didn't have anyone he could cling onto. He was just as lost and confused as anyone else, and he was having a hard time getting his feet back on the ground. Ollie could only hope that the planted firmly sooner rather then later, because he honestly didn't want to attend the funeral of his best friend any time soon.


	2. Peter Burke

**Windstar: **A big thanks to my one reviewer, and I hope that this starts explaining a few details. I understand that the chapters are short and that there's a lot of confusion surrounding exactly what happened to Neal, but things should start to make more sense as time goes on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own White Collar, its characters, or its premise. Dodger and Oliver are my own characters however.

**Chapter Two: Peter Burke**

Peter Burke had been the Director of the New York City branch of the FBI for almost ten years now. He originally felt awkward in his old boss's office, and a few times he would even enter his former one before backtracking to the correct location. Elizabeth kept telling him he would get used to it, and it did eventually. The only down side was when Oliver decided to become an Agent and was suddenly surpassing all standards left and right until he had his old job as the lead in White Collar.

He spent a good amount of time back in that comfortable office talking with his son and discussing cases and feeling like he was back in the game. It was hard though, separating himself from the true field work. He'd listen to whatever Ollie had to say, but in the end he had to make the decisions that were in the best interest of the government and the organization. That was difficult, especially when he could remember the dozens of crusades that he and Neal had been on when they were working together.

He glanced over towards the photograph that had been taken at Dodger's gallery opening half a year ago. It was the last time that he'd seen his partner alive. The man was smiling brightly, all his teeth showing as he had an arm lovingly around his son. He was brimming with pride and happiness and he looked like he'd been given the greatest gift that anyone could ever ask for.

The entire show was dedicated to the elder Caffrey, and the work there were original pieces that were based off of famous works. It was actually kind of funny when you knew the back story there. There were dozens of paintings that had been put together and all of them were new renditions of scenes from masterpieces Neal had been accused of stealing in his day. Peter thought it was actually rather clever not to mention a bit hilarious, and Sarah had bitterly commented that it was a mockery. Still, Neal was happy, purely happy and content, and the photograph said it all.

There were other paintings though, that weren't entirely focused on Neal's criminal exploits. One of the most critiqued being of Elizabeth. She was standing in the kitchen laughing at something, looking more alive then most could believe. She had her hair tied back messily and she wasn't wearing her best clothes, but there was something endearing about how she appeared. A bit of powdered something was on her cheek and nose and on the counter it looked like she was about to bake cookies. It looked homey and natural. Elizabeth had loved it.

Peter had asked Dodge how much he wanted for it, and he'd jokingly replied that he'd give it to Peter for free as long as he kept feeding him whenever he came over. At least, Burke had thought it would be a joke. After the gallery closed, he had gone home one night to find the painting delivered onto his doorstep. There was no note or anything, and it was the only sign he'd had in months that the artist was even alive and well.

They'd put the painting in the hall, but it didn't bring the same feelings of wonder and delight as it had when they first saw it. Now all they saw was the lingering question of where Dodger had disappeared to and if he was still okay.

He could easily remember when Dodger was born. It was one of the more terrifying events of their lives. They weren't expecting the baby to be born then. He was two months early and they hadn't even considered him arriving.

Peter and Neal had been investigating the theft of a Warhol painting, when the frantic call had come in. Both of them had been too stunned to know what to do for a moment, and they left as soon as they were able too. The whole while, Neal was worrying his nail between his teeth until they arrived.

The birth itself didn't take too long. That was surprising because they'd been regaled with horror stories of it lasting for days. Alex had been strong though, and had definitely wanted the baby _out_. Only, the moment that the little boy finally made it through the birth canal, they discovered he wasn't breathing, and a whole new panic set in.

To this day, Peter could remember the look on his friend's face as he tried to understand what was happening. The doctors and nurses were running everywhere though, and no one was taking the time to explain what was happening. No one was taking the time to explain why he wasn't allowed to hold his son or to go anywhere near him.

"Peter?" Neal had looked at him, desperation on his features. He didn't understand this one. He didn't have all the facts. He was out of his element and there was nothing he could do. He needed help, and badly. Only Peter didn't have the answers that Neal wanted or needed. So all he could do was stay silent, and wait.

They sat together in silence, hoping and praying that things would be alright. Peter couldn't remember the last time he had prayed sincerely before that point. He couldn't remember what he'd asked for or hoped for at those times. He did remember this though. He remembered breaking his lapsed catholic behavior and focusing all his hopes onto this one life. He desperately wanted this child to live.

The days passed, and still there was little development. The doctors finally did come out and say that his lungs had not fully developed yet and so they needed to keep him in NICU for a while until he could breathe on his own. Neal sat with Alex through it all, and they kept silent and they sat in hopeful prayer for their little son.

Neither of them had planned to have a child. Nor had they even considered what life would be like now that he was here. Dodge was the result of a little bit too much wine and a lot of sexual frustration that had been pent up for months. Neal had still been heart-broken over Kate, and yet they had had sex together as a mutual attempt to heal from the pains of the past.

They weren't married, they didn't particularly have plans to get married either. When Alex had found out she was pregnant she had decided to keep it because she honestly couldn't bring herself to kill any part of Neal that had formed with her. She loved him too much for that, and pined for him too much for that.

She told him after she was five months along, and in four months he had somehow managed to plan and gather around him all the resources that he needed. He told her simply that he didn't want her to loose the baby either. He told her that he wanted to be a part of the baby's life, and suddenly their passionate romance turned into much more then just a playful romp in the sheets.

Alex moved in to June's apartment and developed a firm bond of friendship with June. The elderly woman loved her something fierce and she helped out whenever she could. It could have been that that was most surprising for Peter. Alex had almost completely come around. She had stopped fencing and became focused on this one life that was growing in her.

Mozzie was not surprisingly though – completely baby-phobic and any time the topic came up he was swift to leave the conversation. That was just his way and no one faulted him for it. As the months drew closer there was excitement in the air. Alex was all but glowing and Neal started to actually follow the rules. _I can't go back to prison if I have to take care of the baby, right? _He'd asked one day, and Peter had been too stunned to disagree.

Still, their preparations were not nearly complete with the Artful Dodger decided that it was time to make his appearance. Now all their hopes and dreams were wrapped around a fragile life in NICU.

"Can't you do something?" He had asked for the thousandth time, turning to Peter.

"What do you want me to do? Flash my badge and say that I need to ask the baby a few questions and they have to let me in there? Just calm down, they'll let you in soon enough."

"He's my son."

"I know."

"I should be in there..."

"I know."

"Peter, he's my son-"

"Neal, I know. The hospital knows. Alex knows-"

"Dodge doesn't know." The words were softly spoken, but that was all that needed to be said. The moment the boy had been born, he'd been taken swiftly from his parents and placed in the glass box that would allow him to breathe. Only rarely was he even allowed to come out of the box, and even that was only into the arms of his mother or his nurses.

Neal hadn't held or touched his son once, and it was killing him to have to sit back and watch as other people came and went around the boy. He just wanted to get a good look at him, first hand, and see for himself how the child was. Who did he take more after? He could hardly see from the window that he was observing from.

Alex told him some things: he's got your eyes, and dark hair. He was small, and he was quiet. He didn't cry much, and he spent a good amount of time just laying there and existing quietly.

Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed for a moment before quietly glancing around and looking in the room. "I'm surprised you haven't just gone in there yourself when no one was looking." Neal had shifted awkwardly at that.

"What if I kill him?" The words were softly spoken and it was clear he wasn't too confident on this particular subject. To that though, Peter had no idea what to say. He couldn't know what to say. He'd never been in the presence of a blue-baby before. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, or how he was supposed to act.

"Don't worry _Fagen, _your Dodger is going to be fine."

"Fagen wasn't actually Dodger's father you know."

"Might as well of been." Burke rolled his eyes and mussed his friend's hair. "Come on, things are going to be okay. Just give it a little bit longer. Caffrey nodded his head ever so slightly and slumped into the chair that was beside his partner's.

"You think he'll like me?" He asked after a moment. Another snort of amusement was bubbling up from Peter's throat.

"I think all that kid is concerned about right now is his next feeding. I'm sure if you change his diaper a few times he'll like you just plenty." Neal shot him an annoyed look, but he did start to smile somewhat soon afterwards.

"Thanks for being here, buddy."

"Anytime." They sat in silence for a little while longer until the door to the NICU opened up and the doctor that had been caring for Dodge walked out.

"Mr. Caffrey?" Blue eyes instantly shot up to look at him. "Would you like to come in an hold your son for a while?" Neal hesitated only for a fraction of a second, and Peter slapped his shoulder good naturedly.

"Get on in there before I do it for you." And he did. Neal slipped through the room and allowed them to go over the sterilization process, and then he moved towards his baby boy. His little over two pounds baby boy that was small and fragile and quiet, but had _his _blue eyes.

Peter watched from the window as the young man took the child in his arms and held him gingerly and lovingly. Alex was watching from not too far away, her eyes filled with love for her small family. It was in those moments, looking upon the boy that he'd soon find out would be his godchild, that Peter had promised himself that he would always look after them. He would always make sure that this precious life that had been brought into the world would be safe.

Now, after everything that had happened and both Neal and Alex had been killed, he honestly didn't know what to think anymore. It had been so long since he'd last seen Dodger, and he felt as though he'd failed at his promise. His best friend had been murdered, and the best that he could do was just put the man in jail – a jail that he had escaped from once before. Peter knew and understood DJ's wish to kill Wilkes, but at the same time...that wasn't how things were done. Bad guys went to jail, and the court decided their fate. He'd never felt like more of a failure then when he'd watched his godson's slumped shoulders disappear down the hall after handing him that gun and saying he was sorry.

There was a knock on his office door, and he glanced away from the photograph as he beckoned the person to enter. The knob didn't turn for a moment, and he wondered if he'd been heard, but it did open after a brief pause.

Peter felt his breath catch as he looked at the lanky man before him. His wavy brown (nearly black) hair was tucked behind his ears, and he was wearing a peacoat over a white undershirt and dark jeans. He looked eerily like his father, but there were some trace elements of his mother around his cheeks and nose. His face was a bit rounder then Neal's had been, but all in all the resemblance was uncanny.

"Dodge?" He murmured in surprise.

"Umm...hey Uncle Peter..." The younger man looked terribly uncomfortable, but he pulled himself together well enough. "I stopped in to see Ollie for a bit...told him I was back in town for a while. He invited me for dinner and your place tonight, I figured I'd-" Burke shot around the desk, and ignored the frantic step back that the _kid _attempted to do. His arms wrapped around the man and held him for a moment, hardly believing that he was even there.

DJ's head rested on his shoulder for a second and his hands took hold of Peter's shirt, letting himself be hugged without complaint. That was one thing that Neal had always encouraged – physical contact was a huge part of their family. From simple pats on the head to an arm around the shoulder, there were countless ways to show affection and it had leaked into the Burke home soon enough.

Peter drew back just long enough to whack the man upside the head relatively hard, and give him a disapproving glare. "You know how worried we've been about you?"

"Yes, sir." Dodge ducked his head slightly.

"You know we've been trying to find you for months."

"Yes, sir."

"And you didn't even think to give us a phone call or a letter to tell us that you were okay?"

"No, sir..." Burke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes you're so much like your father it's unbelievable." The younger man looked up at him hopefully, and Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, not too bad. I have Leo in Elise downstairs."

"Probably for the best, I wouldn't put it past anyone to try to take that car – in front of a federal building or not; although he's hardly guard dog material."

"He has an artist's soul."

"I'm sure he does. Where's Maria, I'm surprised you didn't drive her in."

"Ah...I left Maria with Moz, you know how much he likes her..." Peter's face fell.

"Moz knew where you were?" The young man shifted slightly.

"He tracked me down about a week or so after I left." He glanced awkwardly towards his godfather who sighed and just waved it off.

"When are you coming over?" He asked tiredly.

"Seven-ish?"

"El's going to be home in about twenty minutes, why don't you go over now."

"Peter..."

"You have two choices here, son, you can either go home now and get beaten by her in private, or you can wait until later and have it be a public spectacle." The young man winced slightly.

"Yeah...I'll head home now then I guess."


	3. Elizabeth Burke

**Windstar: **Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate it! I have to admit this is the fastest I've ever uploaded chapters, but I'm really getting a kick out of this story. This one is all about Elizabeth and there is a lot of backstory here. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, it really encourages me and it makes me feel great knowing that people are out there and that they like it. Also, suggestions are great. I'm open to anyone wanting to see a particular moment. Because it covers such a large span of time, I have tried to keep it consistent with things that would happen in a normal life. I've mentioned several events already and there will be more that I haven't mentioned either. If there's a particular point in time you'd like covered: Oliver's first day in school, how dodge learned to paint etc, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or its characters/premise.**

**Dodger and Oliver do belong to me, please give credit where credit is due.**

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth Burke liked to think of herself as a very practical woman. She catalogued everything into groups depending on their importance and what their effect would have on the whole. It was an art form of itself to be able to come up with the specific patterns that would have the greatest impact positively on an unspecified audience of people. She saw things as they were and she didn't try to make them any different. That was just who she was, and she was happy to be that person.

Over the years she had come to accept that her husband didn't share in the finer details of life. He didn't particularly take for granted what she did, but he didn't completely understand it either. That just wasn't his style and it wasn't his way of things. He was perfectly oblivious to all things and he wasn't very good at connecting the dots in that regard.

It was one of the reasons why she loved his partner so much. Neal Caffrey was someone that had been the perfect foil to Peter in so many ways. He would laugh and joke and see the beauty in all things and his mind was sharp enough and quick enough to put together a pattern within moments.

Peter liked patterns too; he just didn't understand exactly how to put them together for his own benefit. That was where Caffrey came in. They were the best of partners, and the best of friends. Elizabeth had seen the humor in their relationship when it started out, and after countless years of watching them play off each other, she had loved to see it grow.

Elizabeth was perfectly content with her husband, and after eleven years of marriage they had been the most dedicated couple she knew of. She looked at Peter and accepted all of his faults and all of his flaws and she loved him for them anyway. They could talk things out and they could agree upon the best solution for everyone involved.

Neal was apart of their family after the first day that she met him, and she was happy and content to have him there. Again, she was practical, she accepted that Neal was going to be around to stay and so she simply categorized him under the family clause and moved on. That was all there was to it. He was the troublesome little brother that always got Peter into trouble, but they would love regardless because he was just simply – special. He was family.

It wasn't just Neal Caffrey though. He had a charming style about him that got him to get anyone to do anything that he wanted, and his son adopted that easily and with dimples to boot. The dimples he inherited from his mother, and with them as a weapon it was distractingly difficult to deny the boy anything he wanted when he was growing up. Elizabeth Burke _was _practical…she just couldn't help but spoil Dodger rotten every time he came over.

Neal had started bringing the kid with him everywhere after he had been born. If Alex minded, then she never said anything. She easily went along with it and walked side by side with her little family, the proudest woman on earth.

El had to admit that when she'd first seen the dazzling couple in person she'd immediately thought of super models. Neal Caffrey was a gorgeous man on his worst day, and Alexandra Hunter was anything but ugly. She was just as beautiful and she carried herself with a confidence that came from far more then just knowledge of her physicality.

She looked perfect at his side, and their son looked perfect in their arms. For the first time in many _many _years, Elizabeth wanted to know what it felt like to hold a baby. For the first time, she had looked at another couple and was jealous. For the first time, she was unhappy.

It took a few years for this manifestation of displeasure to make itself known to her though, and during that time she spent a great many days playing with the newborn child that was so cute she didn't know what to do with half the time. She went out with Alex on more then one occasion to find him the most adorable wardrobes and toys to play with. He had a crib in both her house and theirs so that if he got tired while he was over he could be comfortable.

She loved playing with him and she loved seeing his face light up every time something good happened. He was the apple of everyone's eye and there was nothing except pure and unadulterated love and genuine delight towards the little boy.

The only problem was…he wasn't hers. At the end of the day, Neal would pick up his darling cherub, and rock him in his arms. At the end of the day, Alex would feed him and carry him to the car. The couple would say their goodbyes and the boy would not stay and there would be something endlessly empty in that crib that wasn't occupied at night.

She'd pick up the toys that were on the floor, she'd look around, and she would not see a child that could play with them. She'd place the toys back in the bins, she'd remake the baby's bed, and wonder how long it would be until it was filled once more. Then she'd go back upstairs in her quiet, quiet, home, and she would go to sleep without any thoughts of a little one to worry about or think on.

And for the first time in fourteen years of marriage…Elizabeth Burke wanted something more then just Peter in her life.

* * *

She was standing over Dodger's crib one evening, her hands holding the little stuffed toy that she'd picked out for the boy. She'd stroke the rabbit's fur and straighten its bow and her mind would be on the baby she didn't have. It would float to the child she never would see. It would shamefully go to wondering what a mixture of Peter and her would look like.

"Have you told him that you want a baby?" The voice had startled her so much that she nearly dropped the rabbit, but when she turned around, she relaxed somewhat. Neal was looking at her with such a sad expression on his face, his arm under his son's bottom as he held the boy on his hip.

The toddler was sleeping soundly, leaning his head onto the former thief's shoulder and looking perfectly content in every little way. He looked angelic with his soft dark hair waving slightly around his ears. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered suddenly, not even sure why she was apologizing. The tears started to fall and she raised a hand to her face to cover it, horrified that she was turning into such a blubbering mess. Neal didn't seem to care though. He moved towards her and gently maneuvered so that he could hold her close to him without waking up the boy in his arms.

"Hey, what are you sorry for?" He asked lightly, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I just…I just…I-" Dodge mumbled something in his sleep and she pulled back. Neal glanced towards the boy who just snuggled more into his shoulder. Then he turned his eyes to Elizabeth.

"Why haven't you had kids El? It's been a long time for you guys, that's for sure."

"We…we decided it would be too dangerous. Peter's an Agent with the FBI!" She scoffed slightly and rubbed some tears out of her eyes. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all.

"I'm a convicted felon, Alex and I decided we still wanted Dodge despite that."

"Oh honey, it's not the same-"

"How isn't it the same thing? I'm a felon who helps put other felons behind bars. The danger is still there, if not greater. People will always accept that feds are going to catch them, what they can't wrap their heads around is one of their own betraying them. Elizabeth, you only get to live life once. So what if Peter's a fed? So what if it's dangerous. He can protect you and your kid all the more _because_ he's a fed. Elizabeth, if this is the only thing in the world that's going to make you happy…then talk to him about it again. Tell him you want someone to stay in that crib and have it be permanent…tell him you want a little boy or girl of your own." He shifted Dodge slightly on his hip, and El looked at the boy's sweet little angel face and the tears started to fall just a little harder.

"Can I…" The young father shifted and gently passed his son into her arms. She held the little boy close to her and cried softly into his hair. Neal stayed silent. He'd said his spiel; this was all on her from now on. "Why'd you name him Dodger? Was it really after the book?" Neal laughed slightly and shook his head.

"When Alex and I were a lot younger, we had a friend named Christopher that was a lot older then us. Everyone called him Dodger because he'd go around pick-pocketing from anyone he could get his hands on. He was…a pretty generous guy. He took care of Kate, Alex, Moz…hell even Keller and Wilkes. He was a good friend…"

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot." The answer was short and succinct. He wasn't going to say much more on the topic. "Dodge just seemed like a good idea at the time. You have to admit though, in retrospect, the name does have a lot of merit. He somehow managed to get juice out of the fridge this morning without anyone noticing." He was grinning in that proud way that he always did when he thought his son had done something especially clever. His eyes softened slightly. "All he needs now is a little Oliver to completely corrupt and we'll have Peter's hair turn grey by morning!" The two laughed together and El felt her heart lifting.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before gently lowering DJ into the crib to sleep more comfortably. "Thank you very much."

* * *

That evening, Elizabeth and Peter had the talk. After a long while, Peter agreed. He could see the honest yearning and hope in his wife's face, and he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt, that this was the only thing in the world that would make her happy.

People always say the best sex of your life is when you have sex to have a child. Elizabeth Burke would say that statement was completely underrated. There were days upon days of just pure elation and hope, and then when she found out that she was pregnant, she absolutely glowed with pleasure.

Alex had come over and talked to her about the process and they went out shopping together. Neal had been hugged harder then ever before and he laughed the whole while. But it was Peter's reaction that was the best. He was brimming with excitement and the love he had for his wife shone brightly.

Oliver just seemed like the perfect name for the boy, and surprisingly it _wasn't _Caffrey who came up with it. Sure he'd mentioned it in passing when Elizabeth had mentioned it, but it was actually Peter who had mentioned it after a while. El had gleefully accepted and that was it.

"You do realize that the _Infamous Caffrey and Burke_ is going to turn into…_Oliver and Company, _right Peter?" Neal asked once after he heard their decision on the name.

"Its _Burke and Caffrey_ and I like _Oliver and Company,_ makes your inflated ego seem less important." Neal just rolled his eyes, and Elizabeth just laughed.

After Ollie had been born, it wasn't hard to see that they were going to be just as much trouble makers as their namesakes; if not worse. Dodger was surprisingly mellow in comparison to his loud companion. The younger boy screamed and screamed constantly as a baby, and when he grew up he went from screaming to scheming. He fell in love with the stories about their parents and instantly decided that they should play them out.

More then once Elizabeth would come home to find the house in the throws of a 'home invasion' and things were knocked over as Ollie chased a much faster Dodger around the house. Despite being a few years older, DJ never seemed to be bothered by the fact that he was usually taking orders from the younger boy.

"Teach me how to do something!" Was Oliver's favorite term growing up. Every time Neal came over, the young boy accosted him. He's laughed about it at first, and would just ruffle his hair and walk by. He didn't realize that Ollie was deadly serious. Soon he'd just bring a deck of cards or something of the like with him whenever he went to the Burke residence so that he could show the boy tricks and get him to perfect them.

Peter had steadfastly declared that under no circumstance was Oliver to be given _any _lessons on _anything _that could _possibly _be considered a stepping stone towards an illicit act. Neal agreed and kept his hands out of it. He didn't ever cross that boundary. That didn't mean he hadn't done so with his own son ("Lock picking is an important skill to learn, what happens if he gets locked out one day?" "Then he can wait for someone to let him in like a normal person!" "What if he gets kidnapped and the only way out is to pick through the lock?" "When is he going to ever get kidnapped?" "I don't know…but if he did-" "You're insane!").

As the years past, Elizabeth saw more and more of Neal in Dodger. It wasn't always a good thing. The boy could lie through his teeth and no one would be any the wiser. He was just as capable of carrying on a charade as his parents, and perhaps that was a mixed effort on their part. They certainly saw no flaws in teaching him how to get out of trouble or how to get around all those pesky things called rules.

The biggest difference though, was Dodger was genuinely a soft spoken and polite individual who while irresistibly charming did not particularly enjoy being surrounded by other people at all hours of the day. While his parents had thrived on the attention they had gotten, he didn't seem to care one way or the other. He preferred to sit in his room reading or doodling rather then going out and about. He didn't like parties, and he didn't like large crowds.

He could flirt when it suited him, but he didn't make a habit of it; most of the time he was painfully oblivious to all those around him. That was fine though. It didn't take away from who he was and how much of a kind person that he was. All it meant was that he had a bit of individuality from his parent's shadow.

Oliver was the one that got him into trouble more times then not. Elizabeth could clearly recall the countless times that the two boys would be sitting on her couch getting scolded by Peter while Neal stood in the background. Neal didn't usually dote out punishments, mainly because he knew who the culprit was and didn't bother to give out consequences to the third party. It just so happened the third party was usually his son.

Dodge hardly complained about anything, least of all when he thought that he did deserve to get the blame. He usually would sit through Peter's tirades in silence while Oliver tried to come up with excuses. Afterwards, they'd both be "grounded" and DJ would go home to find that he'd have no restrictions in place at their house and it was only when he went to the Burke residence that they came into effect.

It wasn't a two way street though. Oliver was not allowed over to Neal's if he was grounded, and on the rare occasion that he was there, he would follow the same rules and regulations that Peter had set down for him.

"That's not fair!" He'd complain to anyone who'd listen.

"Life's not fair." Everyone would reply.

Sometimes Elizabeth would miss the sounds of running feet through the house. She'd miss the days where the boys would play knights and dragons and attack poor Satchmo with ladles until the elderly dog hightailed it and sat under her legs for protection. She'd miss the days where laughter would just fill the house.

The times where Oliver would throw a piece of bread at Dodge when no one was looking and when he retaliated the entire table would see it. There were countless memories of the two playmates and it was sad to her, after all these years, that she didn't see more of them.

She remembered when DJ was looking for colleges to attend, and Oliver practically through a strike to keep him from going. Everyone kept telling him that Dodge deserved to go to school and continue his education if he wanted to, but he kept complaining that Neal could just forge him the documentation he'd need and that would be that.

It was one of the few times that Dodge ever really made a stand against him. It was one of their bigger arguments for sure. They didn't speak for weeks. Then, sometime after he was accepted into his top choice college, Ollie came around. It probably had something to do with the fact that all of the schools DJ applied to were in New York City and it would be a bus ride or a subway fare to get there.

Elizabeth would think back to that year though, and shudder as she thought about just how many poor decisions her son had made in those final months. It was all with good intentions, but between him and Neal everything went to hell in a hand basket. Peter refused to speak to either of them for days, and the only reason that Caffrey got let off the hook early was because they had to work together.

Oliver was grounded for the rest of his life, and he was still feeling repercussions of his poor decisions that year even now. It was the constant return site during any long winded battles between him and his father, and Dodger was absolutely no help to him whatsoever. Every time they started arguing about it, he'd get up and politely leave the table. He didn't want any part of that conversation, and in truth: she wasn't certain which side he really wanted to be on.

She knew that DJ never was one for breaking rules or for going around people's backs, but Oliver had made the choices he had to help him and for that Dodger was put in an extremely uncomfortable position. Especially because his father had gotten involved too. DJ had gotten a few licks into the argument earlier on, but as the years went by he wanted nothing to do with the fiasco.

That one fight had nearly ended their friendship though, and to this day Elizabeth wasn't completely certain that Oliver truly understood what it was that he had done that was so wrong. He knew the big ones of course, but it wasn't just that, to her husband…it was the fact that he and Neal had gone off together to do something completely illegal and all Ollie had gotten from the experience was just how cool it was to watch the famous Neal Caffrey perform a caper.

The years would pass though, and while it was still a sore spot in everyone's minds, even that instance would fade away too. Elizabeth would still see the Caffrey's come over, and she would still spend time with them. She would still love them, and that would never change.

She watched as Dodger graduated Suma Cum Laude from the best art school in the city. She watched as Oliver became a detective fresh out of college and within seven years flew into the ranks of head investigator of the White Collar Division of the NYC FBI. She watched as Dodge started to become well known in the art world, and how that quiet and genuinely shy man started to become more and more popular.

Then she watched as his first major gallery opened, and she laughed as she saw the paintings, and she wept as she saw her portrait. She held him and she cried because it was beautiful, and magical, and it touched her soul more then words could describe. She loved this caring, gentle, loving _boy _that she had long considered a second child (or in truth a _first _child).

She loved seeing him and his father and her family together. She loved spending time with all of them. She felt like she was apart of something so much bigger. It was touching and loving, and she never felt more joy and happiness for him then she had in that moment.

And as they were saying their goodbyes and she gave Neal and DJ a kiss on the cheek each, she couldn't wait to see them again.

Then the call came in. Not half an hour after she'd last seen them, her phone was ringing and she was called to the hospital. Peter turned his lights on in the car and he drove as fast as he could through the city streets until they made it to the hospital. Elizabeth Burke watched in horror as an unharmed but bloodstained man that she had loved since the moment he was born was given the news that his father was dead.

She watched in complete and utter mortification as her husband's face crumpled into shock and dismay. She watched as the nonviolent and caring person she had seen get raised, suddenly seemed to loose any sense of his surroundings. He punched the wall of the hospital, crumpling sheetrock as he let out the most God awful cry she'd ever heard. She watched as her son desperately tried to calm his best friend down, only to be shoved aside.

Then she watched as the young man disappeared from the hospital. Peter desperately ran after him, worried he'd do something to hurt himself, but he never caught up. She never saw Dodger again. He didn't come to his father's funeral. He didn't come to the wake or the after party either. He simply vanished into the abyss and was gone.

Peter came home to tell her that DJ had tracked down the man who'd shot his father, and had attempted to kill him. He failed, and then he simply vanished. She nodded slowly, but couldn't find words to express how she felt. There were no words that could be given. There was nothing. Nothing could express this pain.

"Mom…we'll find him, it's going to be okay." Ollie would always try to comfort her, but it was useless, and they both knew it.

Months passed, and there was not even a telephone call. All there was was a package delivered to the front door. All there was was the painting that he had made of her that had been sent to them once the gallery was closed. Elizabeth Burke had never cried as hard a day in her life as she had that moment.

In that moment everything came back. All of the terrible horrible no good very bad things that happened in the course of that young man's life, came back. His mother dying, the incidents with Keller, the problems he had at college, the bullying, the stealing, his father's murder, and his failed attempt to kill Ryan Wilkes; everything came back. She wept and she wept, and she wept for Neal.

Sweet and charming Neal Caffrey had died. He had died and there was nothing that could be done about it now. There was nothing that could be said, there was nothing that could make it better. All there was was pain and suffering. All there was was tears and trauma.

So Elizabeth Burke mourned for Dodger and Neal Caffrey. She mourned for Alex Hunter. She mourned for everyone involved. It broke her heart. It tore at her soul. It made her feel like everything was falling apart. She hated it. She hated it more then anything else in the world. She hated it more then she even hated Ryan Wilkes. This pain that she was feeling…it was indescribable.

She came home on time that evening, her hands unlocking the front door and she entered the townhouse with little care. She didn't bother to turn on the lights, and she just focused on getting her things where they belonged before starting dinner. Her son was coming home tonight to spent the evening with them and she wanted to make it special.

Which is why it surprised her when she heard the clink of dishes in the kitchen. Glancing up she noticed the light was on. Dizzy, their third Labrador after Satchmo had passed, was seen thumping his tail on the floor in contentment so she knew it had to be someone he knew or else he'd be barking loudly.

Walking towards the kitchen, she looked inside and her mouth dropped slightly. For a brief moment she was certain she was hallucinating Neal Caffrey into her home, but then the rest of the body filled out and she could see without a doubt that it wasn't Neal…but his son. There was a black and white Australian shepherd at his feet that gave the final tip off, and she felt tears forming in her eyes again.

"Dodge?" The young man glanced back towards her, and shifted slightly.

"You weren't home yet…I umm…let myself in." She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know what she could possibly say to him. He rubbed his arm awkwardly. "There were dishes…I didn't think you'd mind. So I started them."

"Thank you." She murmured and she moved closer. Her hand reached out and touched his face. "You need to shave." She chided lightly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

"Are you spending the night?"

"If it's alright with you…"

"Of course. Here, move over, I'll dry while you wash and you can tell me what you've been up too lately."

"Not really much of a story to tell. You probably wouldn't approve." He turned back to the dishes and started to pick up the sponge he'd been using. She picked up a dish towel and waited as she looked at him. He'd lost weight, and he seemed paler then usual. There were circles under his eyes. He needed to sleep and get some food in him. As soon as they were done here she was going to send him upstairs to take a shower and take a nap. She was going to make a feast tonight and force feed him if she had to.

"Oh I'm sure there's nothing that you could tell me that would make me love you any less Dodger." She was certain he was blushing, and he ducked his head slightly.

"Uncle Peter made it seem like you were going to flay me alive when you saw me." He handed her a knife with a cautious expression and she laughed slightly before simply making a completely non-threatening move to dry the object in question. Some of the tension left his shoulders and she wondered just how badly Peter had worried him.

"You stopped by the office?" That was surprising. She didn't think that he'd want to be anywhere near there.

"Yeah, for a little while, just to let them know I was in town."

"Will you be staying long?"

"I don't know, I guess. I need to find a job somewhere…" He mumbled the last part, but she heard it anyway. An idea formed in her head, but she knew now was not the time to bring it up.

"We can worry about that later." She suggested, and he sent her an appreciative glance.

Elizabeth Burke was a practical woman, but she was also a fiercely loyal and loving woman. It didn't matter to her what this man had done or what he had been accused of. It didn't matter in the slightest, because to her- DJ was the same sweet boy she had watched grow up and that was never going to change. She was just happy that he was finally home at last.


End file.
